


Theon Greyjoy's Life After Death

by shisuislefteye



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Poor Theon, Theon-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: Theon Greyjoy has died and all of a sudden, sees a shadow with familiar curly hair and an unforgettable smile.[ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!]





	1. My Guess Would Be Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these two so much! 2/3 of my fave characters in GoT! These will be a short story, probs only with 5 chapters or less! Enjoy! Check out my other works if you're interested too!

Theon felt his life leave his body, felt his soul leave Winterfell, felt his heart stop beating.

Theon opened his eyes.

"Hello? Who's there?" He shouted out, after hearing vauge footsteps. Theon soon saw a shadowy figure with curly hair, and soon realized who he was looking at.

"Robb?" Theon questioned, completely shocked to be seeing the face of the man he betrayed so carelessly all those years ago.

"It's me, Theon." Robb replied briefly.

Theon frowned at the lack of emotion in Robb's voice.

Walking closer towards him, Theon asked, "Where are we?"

Robb looked around, as if he hadn't already seen the place in which they were standing. "I dunno. Considering the two of us are here, my guess would be Hell."

The Greyjoy boy rolled his eyes fondly at the man that was once his best friend.

"Always so negative. We're already dead, no use in wasting our time getting pissed about it." Theon teased.

"Don't be stupid, Theon. I've been dead for years, don't you think I've had time to come to terms with it?"

Theon frowned slightly at that. Robb didn't act the way he once did, not anymore. Was it death that did this to Robb? Or was it Theon's doing? Possibly the death of Robb's wife, Talisa?

"Robb... we're dead. You're here, with me. Wherever here is....and not your wife? Why?"

Robb started biting his nails, a habit that Theon knew took years for the Stark boy to break. A nervous tick, too.

"I suppose the God's, or Devil's, knew what I truly craved...even if I couldn't get it until our own deaths."

Robb laughed with little joy. Theon starred at Robb in confusion, in utter disbelief.

Shouldn't he being "craving" his damn wife?

Robb studied Theon's face and realized that Theon didn't exactly understand what he meant by that.

"To put it simply, Theon, I love you. Not in the way that I should, but in a far more complicated, forbidden and longing type of way. Whenever we were alive and in Winterfell, I thought of you. Often. Whilst training with my father, strategizing with you...Then so much happened, and I fell for Talisa and you betrayed me and I _fucking died_. But now you have too and I know I shouldn't be happy about it, but just because of the fact that I get to see you, finally after so many years, reminds me that I don't give a damn what I should or shouldn't do. I love you, Theon Greyjoy. And now we're dead. What do we do with that?"

Theon's jaw dropped. At every word that he heard Robb confess, it dropped a bit more. He wasn't used to this, to kindness. Or at least the Stark's way of giving out kindness: through cursing and mentions of death. He wasn't used to love confessions. To love in general.

"Robb... I-"

Robb shushed him and waved his hand slightly, "Don't feel obligated to feel the same. I saw what happened whenever I was gone, not only to you, but Sansa, Jon and Arya too. I don't want you to ever feel pain like that again, and I will _never_ force you to love me. Got it?"

Theon just nodded, dumbfounded and awestruck. He didn't know how to respond, because truth be told, he had developed feelings for the Lady Sansa over the last few years...but now he was dead, she was alive, and Robb was here. Confessing his love, which sixteen year old Theon would've _basked_ in, but now? They had been through so much, together and separately, and Theon didn't know where to go from here.

"Robb, I'm going to be honest. At some point, I wanted nothing more than for those words to come out of your mouth. But now things are so complicated, and we're not even alive. How do two dead people even form a relationship? Is this even real? Is this my own personal hell? I don't know. I don't know what's happening, Robb, and it's all happening so fast and I'm scared."

Robb frowned and replied simply, "We'll figure it out. Together, preferably. That okay with you, Greyjoy?"

Theon shuddered and replied, "I think it is."

Robb simply smiled.


	2. What Comes Of Pity From A Dead Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon panics, Robb helps.

Walking in the forest, or whatever it was he and Robb were currently in, was rather comforting for Theon. He realized all too soon that Robb still managed to look mighty as ever, while he felt gross almost as gross as he did the last time he saw Ramsay Bolton.

Theon didn't want to think about Ramsay, Reek or Sansa. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to understand what was happening. A voice cut in on the thought brewing inside of Theon's head. 

"Theon? You okay?" Robb asked him gently, a touch of concern in his voice. Theon frowned a bit and replied, "No. I'm not okay, can we sit down for a minute please?"

Robb simply nodded quickly and brought Theon over an opening in the forest and sat him down. Theon began shaking slightly and was all too aware of Robb's hand that remained on his shoulder. 

Robb looked at the Greyjoy boy with pity on his face; Theon did not appreciate that. 

"Can you please stop looking at me like as if I'm going to fucking kill myself if you don't turn away? Guess what Robb? I'm already dead. I'm dead. You're dead. Everyone's dead."

Theon slowly started panicking, realizing that outside of wherever the fuck he was, his family could be dead. Yara, Sansa, hell even Jon. He realized they could all be dead, just like him. 

"Theon, I need you to look at me." Robb softly spoke, but Theon didn't budge. He remained still, shaking nonetheless. Robb begged quietly, "Theon, please, I know what you're going through. We need to work on this together so you can accept what has happened to you."

Theon looked up slightly and sighed, hands still shaking and breath slightly ragged. "Robb, you don't understand what was happening! There was so much death, the Walkers, Bran, Sans-"

Robb shook his head. "I've seen it all, love. I know what has happened. To you, with Ramsay. To Sansa." 

Tears welled up in the eyes of Theon Greyjoy at just the sound of Robb saying her name again. There wasn't a day that went by where Theon didn't think of Sansa after she escaped from Ramsay. After all, he'd managed to fall for her in a matter of days. There wasn't another girl like her, he soon learned. 

Robb sighed and sat down with Theon, "Thank you for giving my sister someone to love, Theon." The statement made Theon look up, again, in shock. After Robb's earlier... confession, Theon hadn't kid himself into thinking that Robb would mention something like this. 

Laughing a bit, Robb explained. "I know that it may sound surprising after what I said earlier, but it's true. No matter what I feel for you, Sansa did feel something for you as well. Requited, I'm sure, no?"

Theon felt the redness of his cheeks before it even got there. He chuckled a little and just nodded. 

"I need you to understand this something. I don't care if you feel the same today, tomorrow, ten years from now or never. I care for you and therefore, I will help you. But I need you to trust me, please, just tell me what's on your mind. Maybe I could help a bit." Robb basically pleaded with his former friend. 

"Okay. Well, to begin..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't a Theonsa fanfic believe it or not 🤣  
> Better/more couple-y Throbb scenes to be expected in chapter four.


	3. Fucking King in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb is thinking too much and Theon begins to notice.  
> Robb POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb is my favorite character in the entire series so I hope that this chapter did him justice.  
> Theon's POV will be back in chapter four.  
> Leave comments if you have critiques or compliments regarding this story or any of the other four I have! Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated here.  
> TW FOR RAPE

Robb Stark looked at the man he'd grown to love in his youth in shock. Realizing how Theon felt about things, hearing the things that Robb hadn't see when regarding Ramsay Bolton. His feelings for Robb's sister wasn't even a factor in the shock that the former King in the North felt. Robb didn't care about who Theon loved or didn't love, after all, both of them were dead in a strange forest hell dimension with no one else in sight. 

"Theon, are you okay? After all you went through, I can't help but feel concerned."  
Theon looked at the younger man and sighed, "Robb, I am fine right now. We're fucking dead. What am I going to do about my trauma? Nothing, because we are fucking dead." 

Robb knew that Theon was right. What happened in your past lifetime didn't matter, it was as simple as that.  
"I know Theon, I just wish you'd talk to me. That's all," Robb told him softly. Theon simply scoffed and looked away. 

Without even a second thought, Robb had immediately frowned and began to think the worst. The Stark boy began to ponder whether Theon would be happy here with him, he began to have growing concerns about what's happening and where the fuck he and Theon were going anyways. Robb didn't like having to second guess everything. Before Theon had showed up, Robb wasn't concerned much with his own stability, well being, or will to survive in whatever fucked up land his death had brought him to.

"Robb, get that damn look off your face. I'm tired of yoy acting like a pussy. Is that what you want to here? That I wish you would act like the fucking King in the North?" Theon shouted, a bit furiously.  
Robb stood, not shocked but definitely taken back s not. He knew what Theon meant and understood why he felt that way, but the fact of the matter is that Robb felt differently. He made peace with death a long time ago, and did his best to forget the spoils and pain of war. There wasn't a reason needed to remember his own tragedies whenever he was watching one of his sisters getting raped as the other one was becoming an assassin. 

"Well? Are you going to say something, Robb?" Theon questioned him curiously.  
"What do you expect me to say? I fucking care about you Theon. I'm not acting like the King because I'm not one. Like you said, we're fucking dead. There's nothing more to it. I'll care for you if I please, I'll try to kill you again if I l please. None of it matters whenever you're in hell, Theon." 

Robb didn't know why he got so angry or basically threatened to kill Theon. Seeing him over the course of many years was one thing, fantasizing about the day he would see him again. But now that Theon was actually here, Robb was utterly useless. He cared for nothing more than Theon, and if Theon wasn't okay with that, than so be it. 

"Robb, you need to understand something. I just died, my emotions are all over the place; I fucking pretended to kill your younger brothers and you care for. I betrayed you and yet you still care. You had a wife, but now you are here, with me and not her. I don't know how to feel about anything, so I'm fucking sorry if I want familiarities, such as you being a god damn King."


End file.
